The Wait
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Elizabeth misses her husband when he's away for work. Thankfully, she's always had a vivid imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey friends. Sorry for my marked absence. I'll catch up on stories and reviews soon, I promise. This is something I started for Adi, and hopefully I can find the motivation to finish the thing. In the mean time, here's a small lead up. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

 **The Wait**

Seven days. Seven of the longest days and fifteen hours of her life. He'd been gone only a week, but Elizabeth felt like she'd gone months without the touch of her husband. Usually she liked to go with him on these work trips, sort of a small getaway in amongst the chaos of daily life, but not this one.

Warm and relaxed from the shower, she let her towel drop carelessly to the floor, not bothering to hang it. She inhaled the sweet, earthy scent of her shampoo that wafted from the bathroom. Padding across the soft carpet of their bedroom, she decided against clothing, enjoying the feeling of her skin still supple and soft from the hot water.

The house was empty, and she revelled in the opportunity to lay in bed, nude and carefree. As her muscles relaxed and sank into the plush mattress, her mind began to unwind and wander, and so did her hands. Palms flat on her belly, she stroked gently, enjoying the way her fingertips tickled lightly. She imagined Henry's large hands stroking her belly, his palms hot and soft against her. Yes, it'd been _far_ too long. She moved a hand higher, cupping her own breast and squeezing gently, sending a warm ripple of pleasure through her boneless form. Elizabeth pictured him, sitting with a book in hand, his hair thick and disheveled and glasses perched on the tip of his pointed nose. He had a stubble in her mind, something that he rarely allowed, but it was just the right amount of unkempt.

 _That_ was her husband. Gentle, handsome and wickedly intelligent. She giggled softly to herself at the thought that nerdy Henry turned her on. Button up shirt, the top two open just enough for a tuft of fair hair to peek out, and his glasses positioned low, his eyes dark and heavy as he peered over them towards her. _That_ was her fantasy.

The stray hand slipped lower again, and she parted her knees in welcome of touch. She slid her fingers down over the cropped hair between her thighs and between her cleft. Beginning a slow, languorous pattern, up and down, she imagined her husband between her thighs. His nose pressed against her pubic bone, and his glorious tongue performing any number of delightful movements. She wet her lips quickly, letting her tongue linger slightly, peeking out from her darkened lips. He'd hum against her body, like he always did, the deep rumble sending prickles of pleasure through her aching loins. There was something undeniably arousing about the professor thing. On many occasion, she'd fantasised about him teaching, and him _teaching._

Her eyes shot open when he heard something quite like a growl from across the room. Pushing up onto her elbows, she met eyes with a heavy, dangerous gaze. Leant lazily against the back of the door, Henry flashed her a daring grin. Her heart thundered, faster than before, her ears ringing full as the heat of embarrassment and equally arousal crept up to the tips of her ears. He was home. Early. He'd been watching, but for how long? His button down shirt was creased and untucked, belt unbuckled and hanging loosely around his hips. Her eyes raked upwards, past his partially exposed chest, and _god,_ his day-old stubble. Her embarrassment subsided for a mere second, replaced by furious lust.

"I see you've missed me," He said quietly.

-o-

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Her eyes shot open when she heard something quite like a growl from across the room. Pushing up onto her elbows, she met eyes with a heavy, dangerous gaze. Leant lazily against the back of the door, Henry flashed her a daring grin. Her heart thundered, faster than before, her ears ringing full as the heat of embarrassment and equally arousal crept up to the tips of her ears. He was home. Early. He'd been watching, but for how long? His button down shirt was creased and untucked, belt unbuckled and hanging loosely around his hips. Her eyes raked upwards, past his partially exposed chest, and god, his day-old stubble. Her embarrassment subsided for a mere second, replaced by furious lust._

 _"I see you've missed me," He said quietly._

Words caught in her throat, and she reached for the sheet to cover herself in instinctive shame. His eyes never left hers as he dragged the leather belt through the loops on his trousers, the loud _snap_ as the tail flicked loose making her jump. He approached the bed slowly and placed the belt on the corner of the bed. Biting her lip hard, she briefly wondered if she could convince him to use it.

Henry crawled onto the bed, hovering over her body, and took the sheet between his fingers, tugging it free from her loose grip and exposing her nude form. She flushed hotly again, lowering her eyes as her husband raked his over her skin. She swallowed thickly as he placed his hand over her throat and leaned in, feeling her rapid pulse beneath the pads of his fingers.

"I missed you," she croaked.

He nodded and pressed his mouth against hers, gently at first, grazing the tips of their tongues, then hot and demanding. Sinking between her parted legs, his pants felt rough against her bare sex. She groaned into his mouth, feeling his prominent erection shielded only by a cotton layer.

Reaching between their bodies, he pulled the zipper down and freed himself. She watched him intently as he stroked his erection, frustrated by the lack of contact where she ached. He grinned smugly, sliding himself over her cleft and back lower, just enough to make her groan and jut her hips. Gripping his shirt collar and pulling hard, she was about to scold him for teasing her when he penetrated her suddenly and completely. She groaned in relief, threading her arms around his neck and holding tight. He moved again, harder this time, shoving her up the bed with the force of his movement.

"Were you thinking about me, baby?" He whispered, closing his teeth over her earlobe.

She shivered, releasing a gust of breath and nodded. "Only you."

"Mmm?" He prompted her, pressing his hot, wet lips against her neck.

Drawing her palm over his cheek, she stroked his brow with her thumb. "Thinking about how sexy you look with your glasses on."

She felt his mouth curve into a smile. Tugging his hair, she pulled his lips back to hers, effectively removing the grin from his face. His tongue touched hers again, and he groaned into her mouth, slipping it gently past her lips.

Pushing him back, she took a moment to catch her breath, as each hard smack of his hips just about forced the air from her lungs. "Did you… t—touch yourself?"

"Mhm. I did. Wanna know what I fantasise about?" His pitch lowering considerably, she felt a fresh spread of goosebumps erupt over her heated skin. She nodded shyly, meeting his warm, hazel eyes.

" _You_ , at work… that tight little — oh _god_ — little pencil-skirt, and those _fuck-me_ heels you wear," he ground out, the fresh image flashing through his mind as he buried himself deep inside of his wife.

She flushed royally, averting his eyes and biting her lower lip. Sliding her foot against his shirt-clad back, she pressed her heel into his backside, encouraging him further. "I wear those for you," she whispered.

Squeezing his eyes closed, tilting his head back. "Christ. What're you doing to me?"

"Making sure you think about me as often as I do you".

Shaking his head, he chuckled quietly. "No problem there, baby."

He pulled back suddenly, slipping from her body and she audibly whimpered at the loss, her eyes snapping open and seeking him again. He pressed her back down with a kiss to her forehead. "I think about you night," He placed another kiss to her throat, "And day," another to her chest, "And every moment in-between."

She watched intently as his lips travelled lower, tickling her belly and playing out her fantasy in real time. Pushing her thighs down firmly, he held her gaze as his chin rubbed her pubic bone, the coarseness of his stubble making her shiver. She jumped when his hot mouth finally made contact, and he sucked hard, not bothering to ease her into the sensation. Each lash of his hot tongue stung her sensitive nerves, but she keened for more. She fisted his hair hard as two long, beautiful fingers plunged into her body. Her eyes traced the deep lines of his forehead, down between his brows which framed deep, dark eyes, and _damned_ if she'd ever seen anything more erotic. He was grinding himself into the mattress, desperate for friction, but completely focused on his task.

The air hummed, and her breaths came quicker as she focused on the exactness of the pleasure and beauty between her legs. Heat crept up her fingertips, flushing her neck and cheeks. She was holding on by the strength of her grip on his hair. And then he groaned against her, a deep, animalistic sound born from pure, visceral lust. She clenched hard against his hand, giving him what he beckoned for with those very fingers, a desperate moan poured from her lips as she writhed. He waited several moments, never one to interrupt the crucial period of bliss that followed.

His large hands then gripped her hips, and he pulled her upwards, flipping her body as though she weighed nothing and forcing her to brace against her elbows. A steady hand gripped her backside as he drove his erection deep inside once again. Using his other hand, he wrapped it around her thick, messy hair, pulling her roughly into an arc and holding himself captive inside of her body. A hot pulse throbbed through her loins as he moved. She could feel the intensity of his need and she moaned his name so he knew it. She teetered on the edge quickly, gasping with pleasure as he slammed into her spot repeatedly.

" _God,_ Henry, I'm…"

"So fucking beautiful," He rasped, his use of expletive dizzying to her already narrowed focus.

He pushed her down, grinding her into the bed, the force and weight of his actions giving her friction _just_ where she needed it. She trembled, feeling his teeth graze over her shoulder and with one powerful thrust, he sank his teeth into her soft flesh, crying out in his release, unable to prevent the brief, intoxicating pain that he caused her. She whimpered loudly, the sting triggering something primal and careened her into climax.

When she woke in the morning, she was still wrapped in his body, his breathing deep and warm against her neck where his nose was pressed. Her thighs had never ached so beautifully, and she flushed hotly remembering why. She'd feel him all day and be reminded of every exact manner in which he owned her. As if she needed another reason to have him in her thoughts. She was glad she waited.

-o-

 **A/N:** I hope this wasn't anti-climatic (hah) and an okay read! Adi pointed out that it's one sided, and that is true, I just haven't been able to balance omnipresence lately. Maybe I will write from Henry's perspective also. Let me know what you think, and thank-you all for your kind words and for reading previously.


End file.
